life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Don't Mess With Me
"Don't Mess With Me" это песня австралийской певицы Brody Dalle и её дебютного альбома Diploid Love. Песня играет в пикапе Хлои в момент когда Хлоя едет на нём в сторону лесопилки. Текст : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : You don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : They really think I'm gonna run, run, run : They really think I'm gonna run, run, run : Don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : You don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : Don't mess with me : I got the feeling I can break : Out of anything that is standing in my way : You're the reason I can stay : And fight until the death : 'Cause what I stand for will not give up : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : You really think I'm gonna run, run, run : I'm never giving up : Don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : You don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : Don't mess with me : I got the feeling I can break : Out of anything that is standing in my way : I know the feeling I can take : The pain of losing teeth, it's better than defeat : I got the feeling I can let go : Because it means that much to me to show you so : You're the reason I can stay : And fight until the death : 'Cause what I stand for will not give up : I got the feeling I can break : Out of anything that is standing in my way : I know the feeling I can take : The pain of losing teeth, it's better than defeat : I got the feeling I can let go : Because it means that much to me to show you so : You're the reason I can stay : And fight until the death : 'Cause what I stand for will not give up Интерпретация Песня играемая в третьем эпизоде Life is Strange: Before the Storm может быть интерпретирована как разрыв с нерешительностью Хлои, в момент когда она не помогла Рэйчел вначале развития событий на свалке где происходит противостояние с Дэймоном. Несколько раз Хлоя сомневалась в своих силах, даже задаваясь вопросом, была ли она в готова чтобы встретиться с Дэймоном на лесопилке и в сцене с галлюцинацией ее отца где она задавалась вопросом действительно ли он был её идеальным отцом, который у неё был. В процессе своего пути Хлоя начинает меняться, оставляя нерешительную панк-девушку позади и становясь девушкой которая готова лично встретить и дать отпор всем своим демонам которые ждут её впереди. Видео Life Is Strange Before The Storm Soundtrack - Don't Mess With Me by Brody Dale Навигация pt-br:Don't Mess With Me en:Don't Mess With Me Категория:Саундтрек (Before the Storm)